IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Crossing Over 6
Ghostbusters Crossing Over 6 is the sixth of an eight issue maxi-series by IDW Publishing. Plot The Ghostbusters need every missing ghost back to properly recalibrate their rapidly malfunctioning containment unit, and so far, they've recaptured them all! But this time, something stands in their way-and his name is Louis Tully! The Ghostbusters mega crossover event continues here!Previews World Issue #6 5/23/18 Cast Gabriel Sitter of 50-S Janine Melnitz Ron Alexander Ray Stantz of 68-R Patty Tolan of 80-C Giant Murder Clown Garrett Miller of 68-E Hungry Manitou Eduardo Rivera of 68-E Death Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore of 68-R Abby Yates of 80-C Fire Goblins Moose Ghost Ellen Gold Jillian Holtzmann of 80-C Wander Hills Children Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Bridget Gibbons of 50-S Roland Jackson of 68-E Egon Spengler of 68-R Peter Venkman Kylie Griffin of 68-E Erin Gilbert of 80-C Ray Stantz Kylie Griffin Samuel Hazer of 50-S Peter Venkman of 68-R Headless Horseman Rachel Unglighter Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D Senta Peter's Spirit Guide Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-M Rookie Alan Crendall of 50-S Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Compact Pack Proton Pack/Animated *Both versions Particle Thrower/Animated *Both versions Proton Pack of 80-C Proton Cannister P.K.E. Meter of 68-R Proton Pistol of 68-E Trap of 68-E Trap Orb Remote Access Teleportation Unit Ecto Goggles Proton Grenade Trap Trap-Gate P.K.E. Meter Environmental Psychomagnotheric Slime Locations Circus Dimension Helsingor Brewery of 75-B Wander Hills Orphanage Central Park of 00-D Jimmy's Apartment Warehouse Development On February 6, 2018, Brian Shearer inked his cover for Issue #6.brian_shearer Tweet 2/6/18 On February 7, 2018, Brian Shearer posted a short video of coloring his cover for Issue #6.brian_shearer Tweet 2/7/18 On February 8, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a cover in progress by Brian Shearer for Issue #6.TomWaltz Tweet 2/8/18 On May 23, 2018, the August 2018 solicitations revealed the logline, initial crew info, cover RI, and the return of Louis Tully.Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing’s August 2018 Solicitations" 5/23/18 On July 9, 2018, Tom Waltz posted three of Dan Schoening's WIPs of Rachel Unglighter.TomWaltz 7/9/18 On July 12, 2018, Tom Waltz posted three teasers of Ghostbusters in trouble.TomWaltz Tweet 7/12/18 On July 17, 2018, Erik Burnham posted a teaser of Louis.erikburnham Tweet 7/17/18 On July 25, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a finished panel with Bridget Gibbons and Roland Jackson talking Star Trek.TomWaltz Tweet 7/25/18 On August 28, 2018, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of Peter calling out.Dapperpomade Tweet 8/28/18 On September 4, 2018, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted.Comicosity "Preview: GHOSTBUSTERS: CROSSING OVER #6" 9/4/18 On March 7, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 8.luisdelgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #6 page 8" 3/7/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JUN180688. *Cover A **Appearing on the cover are: ***Patty Tolan from Dimension 80-C (Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)). ***Ron Alexander ***Ray Stantz from Dimension 68-R (The Real Ghostbusters). ***Ecto-1 from Dimension 80-C. *Cover B **In the upper left are: ***Jillian Holtzmann, with Proton Pistols, from Dimension 80-C. ***Peter Venkman with his orange jacket from the first movie. ***Roland Jackson, with an early version of the Trap, from Dimension 68-E (Extreme Ghostbusters). ****The Trap is from an early commercial seen in the VHS release of Rudyard Kipling's "The Second Jungle Book" (1997). ***Slimer from Dimension 68-R. ***Patty Tolan from Dimension 80-C. ***Rookie **In the lower left are: ***Zoe Zawadzki ****Zoe has the Marshmallow Fun Company's 2014 Stay Puft Series Marshmallow Ghostbusters Mini Bow.teamlattie Tweet 9/1/18 ***Eduardo Rivera from Dimension 68-E. ***Evan Torres ****Evan has the Marshmallow Fun Company's 2014 Stay Puft Series Marshmallow Ghostbusters Shooter. ***Winston Zeddemore from Dimension 68-R. ***Abby Yates, with P.K.E. Meter, from Dimension 80-C. ***Slimer from Dimension 68-E. **In the center are both Kylie Griffins from the Prime Dimension and 68-E. **In the upper right are: ***Garrett Parker ****Garrett has the Marshmallow Fun Company's 2014 Stay Puft Series Marshmallow Ghostbusters Snap Dragon. ***Janine Melnitz with the Compact Pack. ***Egon Spengler from Dimension 68-E. ***Slimer ***Garrett Miller from Dimension 68-E. ***Ron Alexander with the Ghost Smashers uniform and pack. **In the lower right are: ***Egon Spengler, with P.K.E. Meter, from Dimension 68-R. ***Melanie Ortiz, with Proton Pistol. ***Cait Banner ****Cait has the Marshmallow Fun Company's 2014 Stay Puft Series Marshmallow Ghostbusters Blaster. ***Ray Stantz, with Slime Blower. ***Erin Gilbert, with Proton Blaster, from Dimension 80-C. ***Pagan *Cover RI **In the elevator are: ***Slimer, Egon, Ray, and Kylie from the prime dimension. ***Winston and Peter from Dimension 68-R. ***Holtzmann and Erin from Dimension 80-C. ***The "Going up?" line from the Sedgewick Hotel elevator scene in Chapter 11 of the first movie is quoted. *What Came Before **Mentioned are: ***The ghosts that escaped between Crossing Over Issue #1 and Issue #2. ***Containment Unit ***The teams appearing at the end of Issue #2. ***The teams being mixed up in Issue #4. ***Tiamat ***Death and Eduardo's chess game for Egon's soul that started in Issue #4. ***Garrett being possessed by the Hungry Manitou at the end of Issue #5. ***Both Kylies and their team facing the Headless Horseman in Issue #4 then Peter of 68-R being possessed in Issue #5. **The end is a play on "There's something strange in the neighborhood." *Dramatis Personae **Dani Shpak, Lou Kamaka, Garrett Parker, Cait Banner, Zoe Zawadzki, Evan Torres, Kevin Beckman, Walter Peck, Jenny Moran, and Kevin Tanaka do not appear in the issue. *Page 1 **Continuing from last issue, the jack-in-the box is visually based on one used by the Toy Ghost in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us". **Ron alludes to his team, the Chicago Ghostbusters, who volunteered to monitor the Containment Unit in Issue #3. **Janine mentions the Ghostbusters' capture of the Hungry Manitou at the Fantastic Land in Schenectday in Volume 1 Issue #7 and its goal of eating souls. **Patty and Ray 68-R refer to the Trap-Gates and their one time use. **Ray 68-R mentions the Containment Unit. *Page 2 **The Hungry Manitou alludes to his mistake of trying to consume prime Peter Venkman's soul in Volume 1 Issue #7 only to be exorcised and trapped. **The Hungry Manitou mentions Garrett's adrenaline chasing trait from Extreme Ghostbusters. **The Hungry Manitou also mentions Garrett's greed, likely alluding to this celebrity ambitions like in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Deadliners". *Page 3 **The Hungry Manitou alludes to Peter. *Page 4 **Once again, the brewery's design is a loose nod to Wonka's Chocolate Factory. **Eduardo alludes to Death snapping in impatience last issue. **Death alludes to Egon's resurrection in Ghostbusters International Issue #11. **In panel 3, once again, the chess pieces are based on the ones used in the movie "The Seventh Seal" which featured Death playing chess against the protagonist portrayed by Max Von Sydow who later portrayed Vigo. **Egon tells Winston the Fire Goblins were captured when he was on vacation. This detail was first revealed on the Virtual Trading Card #44, featuring the goblins, released on July 18, 2018. *Page 5 **Abby reveals she has some E.M.T. training. *Page 6 **Bridget mentions Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and partially quote's Spock's "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." **Roland refers to Spock's katra-transfer into Dr. McCoy in the movie. **In panel 5, Egon of 68-R modifies his thrower with a red handled screwdriver like at the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *Page 7 **In panel 3, Roland's stream is colored like at the end of the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" and at higher power like in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan". *Page 8 **In panels 1 and 2, on the right, are the Phantom Craftwork from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). ***The craftwork also appeared in Wander Hills' kitchen in Ellen's first appearance in Volume 1 Issue #2. **Peter refers to encountering Ellen in Volume 1 Issue #2 and Volume 2 Issue #20. **Peter and Holtzmann refers to the catch and release practice of conservation started in Michigan in 1952. *Page 9 **Peter alludes to Ellen seeing a psychiatrist. In the Volume 1 Issue #2 PCOC file, it was revealed she was given a psychiatric evaluation by a Dr. Obed Winters in 1898 and was diagnosed with advanced dementia and it was recommended she resign. **Peter alludes to when he exorcised the Hungry Manitou from his body in Volume 1 Issue #7. *Page 10 **Garrett mentions his dimension's Egon, last seen in Issue #4, and his Paranormal Phenomena 101 course. *Page 12 **Of the three, the zombie Eduardo is one of the fear manifestations seen in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Fear Itself" and thus, the other 2 are based on that design. **Garrett's new wheelchair is visually based on the unreleased Trendmasters toy. *Page 13 **Peter 68-R's possessed look is based on his possession in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". **Erin alludes to the De-Possessor from Ghostbusters: Answer The Call #1. Holtzmann used it to exorcise Abby of Doctor Kruger. *Page 15 **Rachel Unglighter starred in IDW's second mini-series and story, Displaced Aggression. **Louis 00-D is visually based on Rick Moranis' Tom Monroe character from SCTV. **One of Rachel's lines is also a line Obi-Wan Kenobi said in Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope when he admits to his real name. *Page 16 **Rachel mentions there were no Ghostbusters in Dimension 00-D before her. This was first mentioned in Virtual Trading Card #47, released online on July 31, 2018. *Page 17 **On Rachel's left is an image of Rachel Unglighter's sacrifice at the end of Displaced Aggression #4. **Rachel mentions Koza'Rai, the main threat of Displaced Aggression, who appeared last issue. **On Rachel's right is Senta, revealed in Volume 1 Issue #6's PCOC file. **Some of Louis 00-D's words are a nod to the prime Louis' lines in the first movie. ***He states he got a great deal on the Trap Orbs. In the first movie, he states he got a great deal on the cedacelacytic acid and Nova Scotia smoked salmon. ***He asks Peter 68-R who does his hair. In the movie, he asks the Ghostbusters who does their taxes. **Peter 68-R quickly fixes his hair. In Virtual Trading Card #40, released on July 5, 2018, it was revealed Egon 68-R devised a hair gel to deal with the frequent slimings. **Erin mentions the teams being mixed up as of Issue #4. **Erin mentions the prime Containment Unit. **Erin alludes to Kylie 68-E's admission to liking ponies in Issue #4, page 12. *Page 18 **Rachel sees the events: ***The Remote Access Teleportation Unit in Jimmy's Apartment in Issue #1, page 2, panel 1. ***Peter's "Spirit Guide" in Issue #2, page 9, panel 4. ***Janine addressing the teams in the Warehouse after she whistles in Issue #3, page 4, panel 1. ***Gabriel firing at the Giant Murder Clown in Issue #5, page 19, panel 4. *Page 19 **Rachel's warning overlaid with prime Winston is a callback to his sacrifice in Volume 2 Issue #20. **Abby mentions lento, a tempo mark that directs a passage to be played slowly. **In panel 5, amid the explosion is Bob and Doug's mountie mug seen on their table on the Great White North album cover. ***On the mug on the right is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg. *Page 20 **The Winstons poke fun at each other with nicknames based on their military service, which came up in Issue #4, page 6. **The Fire Goblin was about to call them hosers, another call back to Great White North/Strange Brew, as they are visually based on the main characters Bob and Doug McKenzie. *Page 21 **The 50-S designation was first revealed in Virtual Trading Card #4, Alan Crendall, released on March 1, 2018. **Dumazu is mentioned. **The approximate 20 year difference between the Sanctum of Slime and prime timeline is mentioned. **The Interspatial Teleportation Unit is alluded to. **The Extreme Ghostbusters are alluded to. **The Sanctum of Slime title is referred to. **Alan's section mentions: ***His uncle Janosz Poha. ***Vigo ***Meeting Winston, much like his prime counterpart from Volume 1 Issue #1. **Bridget's bio mentions a high psychic profile and being almost as accurate as a P.K.E. Meter. Bridget's mother was mentioned having psychic impressions in her Virtual Trading Card #9, released on March 20, 2018. **Samuel's bio mentions his study of parapsychology. **Gabriel's bio mentions his study of quantum physics. ***Gabriel's interest in the connection between the supernatural and natural sciences was mentioned in his Virtual Trading Card #23, released on May 8, 2018. **Alan, Samuel, and Gabriel's photos are from Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3, page 9, panel 2. **Bridget's photo is from Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3, page 9, panel 3. *Page 22 **Cover RI for Issue #7 is shown instead of Cover A. *On the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7: **Makes light of the first paragraph being recycled from Issue #6. **Encountering Rachel Unglighter. **The Fire Goblins being trapped. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, the other Ghostbusters started shooting at the orphanage is mentioned. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Ray 68-R alludes to Garrett battling the Hungry Manitou on the mental plane is mentioned. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, meeting the Ghostbusters Beyond, exorcising Peter 68-R and trapping the Horseman, and Rachel's warning to Ray are mentioned. Rachel's photo is from Issue #6, page 16, panel 3. Louis' photo is from Issue #6, page 16, panel 3. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Ray mentions Rachel Unglighter and her warning from Issue #6. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, panel 4 is Rachel Unglighter's warning from Issue #6. The image is from page 16 panel 5. The quote is from page 19, panel 1. *On page 1 of Issue #6 in the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB, panel 2, Kevin Beckman is right of Janine. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue6CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A preview from Crossing Over #5 GhostbustersCrossingOverIssueSixCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue6CoverPreview.jpg|Cover RI preview GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue6CoverRISolicit.jpg|Cover RI in solicit GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue6Credits.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue6WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before page Category:IDW Contents